Girl Crush
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: Prompt asking for a fic where innocent Mary Eunice is turned on by Lana and smut!


Bright blue eyes watched from across the room as soft pink lips took another drag from the cigarette that long, thin fingers had just placed to them. She sighed inwardly as she studied the brunette woman and was jolted out of her day dream as one of the patients started screaming. 'Get yourself under control. What would God think of you?'

The young nun moved from where she had been standing to see what had upset the patient. Once the screaming woman was quieted and under control, Mary Eunice stood back up and turned around only to frown when she realized that the new object of her every thought had left the room. She sighed and moved back to her post in the room to keep an eye on the rest of the patients. 'It's better this way. You shouldn't be lusting after her like this.'

oooOOooOOooo

The blonde entered the kitchen later that day and saw the brunette sat at the counter mixing something in a large bowl. Her face was completely concentrated on the task before her and Mary stood back to watch the woman for a few moments. She seemed to be talking to herself and Mary frowned slightly before stepping into the room and moving closer to the woman to make her presence known.

Lana shut her mouth immediately and watched the nun moved around and grab a few ingredients before placing her own bowl down next to the patient's, "I didn't know you had bakery duty?"

"I didn't either until they came and got me because I was apparently out of bounds," Mary nodded in understanding and looked back to her dish. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at the woman and noticed her mouth moving again. Lana looked up and blushed, "Sorry. I know music isn't technically allowed. But this is so boring without something to pass the time.

The young nun shook her head, "I didn't hear anything, Miss Winters," Lana just smiled her thanks and went back to her bowl.

oooOOooOOooo

During nightly rounds, Sister Mary Eunice walked into Lana's cell. The woman had seemed nervous as she stood near her door and Mary soon realized why. She shifted her pillow and found a small pencil and a few scraps of paper. The blonde glanced back to the door before putting the pillow back where it had been and leaving the cell, "All good," They moved onto the next hallway and the blonde looked back and caught grateful brown eyes. The brunette smiled softly at her and the nun just gave a small nod in response.

oooOOooOOooo

When the nun entered the bakery at what she knew to be Lana's assigned time the next day, her eyes widened and she sucked in a breath. The woman was once again there and singing softly to herself. Today though, she had chosen a more upbeat song and her hips were shifting lightly to the beat.

The blonde watched the brunette's hips move enticingly for a few moments before turning around and leaving the room.

oooOOooOOooo

"What the hell does "Your presence is requested" even mean?" The brunette looked angry as she entered the office and saw the young nun stood there. The guard shut the door as she walked through it and Lana looked to Mary Eunice for an answer.

The nun gestured to a chair and Lana looked at her apprehensively before taking it and looking over the desk at the woman. Mary stood and began to pace back and forth behind the desk as Lana followed her movements with her eyes.

"I… I, umm.. That is I…"

"Spit it out, sister," Mary stopped and looked at the brunette.

"I have feelings for you," She looked down as she uttered the words she had tried so hard to suppress the adjoining feelings for. She felt ashamed of herself and felt tears well up in her eyes. It wasn't until a gentle touch was placed to her forearm did she look up. Lana was stood there in front of her looking at her face searchingly.

"Is this another one of Jude's tests?" Mary shook her head violently.

"No.. Sister Jude doesn't know anything of this.. She can't," Lana nodded slowly, "I'm sorry.. I just couldn't keep it in any longer and I didn't want you to think that I was distancing myself from you because of something you did."

"Why would you distance yourself from me?" Mary looked into confused brown eyes, "I never said I didn't feel the same way," The blonde gasped and bit her lip. Lana just nodded and her eyes dropped down momentarily before meeting blue eyes again, "Can I kiss you?"

"Please do," The brunette laughed lightly and leaned in to bring their lips together in a sweet kiss. She wrapped her arms around the nun's waist and pulled her closer to her. The brunette pulled back a moment later and looked into blue eyes, "Do it again," Lana grinned and did as she was told, "I shouldn't feel this way."

"But you do."

"I do," It was the blonde who leaned in and kissed her this time. She sighed into her mouth and Lana took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and push her tongue into the woman's mouth. Mary gasped at the contact and Lana grinned slightly but didn't break the kiss. She felt a tentative tongue enter her mouth as well. She pulled back a few moments later and leaned her forehead against the woman's as they both breathed hard.

"You're pretty good at that," The blonde blushed and Lana grinned, "Was that your first kiss?" The blonde looked shocked, "You are a nun.. A pretty young one at that. I'm just guessing," Mary nodded and the brunette leaned in to connect their lips again.

The patient trailed kisses along Mary's jaw and down her neck. She felt the woman shift and pulled back to watch as she brought her hand up and pulled her coif off. Blonde waves tumbled down her back and Lana grinned widely. She brought her hands up to tangle in blonde hair and pulled the woman back to her to kiss her passionately. Lana pushed her back slowly into the desk and lifted her slightly to sit her on it when her thighs hit it.

She stepped between the nun's legs and finally pulled back to look into blue eyes, "Isn't this Jude's office?"

"She's out for the day.. And the door locks," Lana smirked and moved across the room to lock the door. She made her way back to the woman and stepped back between her legs. She felt the blonde's hands come around her waist now and she was pulled closer to the woman. Lana leaned forward again and connected their lips once more. She trailed her kisses down the woman's neck and felt the nun move her hands to the ends of her habit.

Lana pulled back and watched as the woman pulled the habit up her thighs. She caught her hands and waited for blue eyes to meet her own, "Are you sure about this?" Mary nodded, "Okay," She batted the woman's hands away and grabbed the end of the material in her own hands before lifting it over the woman's head. She stepped back and took in the simple bra and panties, "Your body is gorgeous," The woman blushed brightly and Lana leaned forward again, "I mean it."

She reconnected their lips and let her hands wonder over soft skin lightly. She enjoyed hearing the innocent woman gasp when she found certain places and grinned into the kiss when she brushed her fingers over the woman's breast through her bra and received a small moan. She pulled back and looked to the woman questioningly. A nod was thrown her way and the bra was removed and thrown across the room.

Lana leaned back in and trailed kisses along her neck and chest before stopping at a nipple. She looked up at the woman as she took the nipple into her mouth and watched as the woman threw her head back and let out a moan. Lana grinned and swirled her tongue around the nipple until it was hard and moved to the other to give it the same treatment.

The brunette trailed her kisses back up to the woman's mouth and connected their lips again. She pulled back and looked into blue eyes as she brought her hand down between the woman's thighs and touched her through her underwear. She gasped and grinned at the blonde.

"You're so wet," Mary whimpered and nodded, "You really need this," The blonde could only nod again, "Are you ready?"

"God, yes!" Lana smirked and slid her hand into the front of the woman's panties. Her fingers found the little bundle of nerves and circled it a few times eliciting a gasp from the woman. Lana grinned and shifted her hand further down and entered the woman with one finger.

She heard the woman moan and met blue eyes as she began to move within her. Mary trailed her hands up the woman's arms and around her neck before tangling her fingers into brown locks, "That feels so good," Lana nodded and sped up her actions just slightly. Mary moaned again and connected their lips as Lana moved inside her.

The brunette added a second finger and felt the woman gasp into their kiss. She could feel her starting to clench around her fingers, "You're close," Mary nodded and Lana pressed her thumb to the woman's clit and earned another moan from her. She began circling as she pumped her fingers and could feel the woman getting closer and closer, "Let go," Mary whimpered and just a few moments later she was moaning through her orgasm. Lana watched the woman as she continued to move her hand until she was finished. She pulled her hand from the woman and licked her fingers clean while she watched.

"If that was a sin, call me the devil."


End file.
